


Church

by I_Am_Titanium



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Religion Elements, Song fic, Sort Of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium
Summary: 谁说夏洛克不喜欢宗教的？





	Church

  * **If you were church, I’d get on my knees**
  * **若你是教堂，我将双膝跪地**



  
    “这算什么宗教纠纷？简直是浪费我的时间。”  
  
    和都惊愕地看着夏洛克一撇嘴，把她从礼纹警部那里拿来之后辛辛苦苦整理好的文档随手扔在茶几上。这不是很夏洛克的做法。毕竟，合租了这么久，侦探顽童般的天性虽说仍是那么无理取闹，但好歹有一些固定而独特的规律可循。  
  
    然后医生后知后觉地想起了有些事是她那理性至上的高级大脑永远鄙夷的。  
  
    估计宗教就是其中之一。  
  
    “拜托，有点常识好吧？国中学生都知道自杀在教义里是大罪。这不过是另一个想要博取脸书关注度的小屁孩。”夏洛克在椅子里转了一圈，嘲讽地扬起双臂，“像我说的那样——浪费时间。”  


 

 

  * **Confess my love. I know you’ll be**
  * **忏悔我的爱，因你将是**



  
    她从来都不喜欢星期天。  
  
    “最后警告，双叶夏莉纱，给我开门！”有人猛在拍房间门，英腔因为隔阂有些闷闷的。  
  
    “走开！”小女孩冲着门缝用字正腔圆的希腊语大喊道。  
  
    沉重的脚步声逐渐远去，但她没有马上从门边推开，双手叉着她被高帮牛仔裤环着的纤腰，在心里用西班牙语默数着。  
  
    数到三十，一个更轻的脚步声果然在楼梯口响起。  
  
    “莎拉*，你知道你总得和我们一起去的。”变声期时而尖锐时而低沉的男孩声静静地在门边用日语道，一如既往地有魔力般瞬时安抚了门后困兽般的低吼，“现在，乖乖地去穿上你的淑女裙，回来之后我陪你下棋，三局两胜，好吗？”  
  
    “吱嘎”一声，挂着“实验重地，请勿入内”牌子的门被犹豫地拉开，露出半张还是不爽到极点但微微有些动摇的小脸。女孩开口，终于不情愿用英语道：“你保证？”  
  
    “对天发誓，否则不得好死。**”健人也换了英语，试图讲了个笑话，但只换来了怒目而视，只好拍拍她的肩膀，“快去换衣服吧，妈妈看到你这件满身是泥的怕是要吓出心脏病。”  
  
    夏莉纱撅起嘴：“我讨厌主日学校，密不透风的，光线不好，那个老蝙蝠还只会颠来倒去讲一大堆我早就背完但根本不懂想表达什么的内容。”  
  
    健人叹了口气，也学她撅了一下嘴：“我知道，妹，但你不想再去见妈妈那位总是会给你巧克力吃的阿姨吗？她就是虔诚的教徒。记得能让她开心的祷词肯定有好处的，对吧？”  
  
    夏莉纱低头揪着衬衫的衣摆，但已经能显然看出来态度软了下来。她终于仰起头，脸上是挫败的表情：“五局三胜？”  
  
    “一言为定。去吧。”  


 

 

  * **My sanctuary. You’re holy to me**
  * **我的避难圣地**



  
    “真的吗，橘？”夏洛克难以置信地叉腰站在门口，扬着眉，“在我终于允许你接近我的电脑之后你就是用它来干这个的？”  
  
    “这是经典电影！”和都虚弱地抗议道，下意识地想遮挡屏幕上奥黛丽·赫本的曼妙身影。  
  
    夏洛克还是一脸毫不掩饰的嘲讽走到电脑边，关掉正在播放的《修女传》，转头直勾勾地盯着无论被盯多少次总会开始不自在起来的医生，似乎卯足了劲要在她身上盯出一个洞来。  
  
    “……你干嘛！”和都强忍着抓起最近的大衣盖在身上的冲动。她已经有太多教训不要用她的衣服“打扰她的审美”。  
  
    “好不容易要看这样唯心主义又毫无指导意义的题材，你还偏要选择一个怀疑上帝的？那这对你那可悲的感性大脑能有什么帮助吗？”夏洛克轻啧着嘴，弯下腰若无其事地把脸凑到和都跟前，“再说，‘ 我们若将起初确实的信心坚持到底，就在基督里有分了。’这玩意都叫‘信仰’了，再去质疑这些实在是浪费时间精力。”  
  
    和都眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，呆呆地看着夏洛克似乎躲避什么一般侧身背对着她，走到房间的另一边观察她的手稿。是，夏洛克的脑容量显然已经超过宜家卖的任何衣柜，录入整本《圣经》显然也不是什么难事。如果她想的话。  
  
    除了她实在不像是喜欢信仰这样太过感性的东西的人。  
  
    但夏洛克的表情看起来不像是愿意谈这个的样子，所以和都知趣地闭上了嘴。  


 

 

  * **All the things that you do in the name of what you love**
  * **你以爱之名所做的一切**



  
    一次解决案子后客户作为感谢在虎白订了四人位，席间趁夏洛克离开桌子时和都连忙问了这个困扰了她好几天的事。  
  
    “啊，这个嘛，”健人耸耸肩，仿佛这没什么大不了的，“我和夏洛克小时候在英国每周会被抓去上主日学校。至少妹妹是被抓去的，她从来都讨厌那里。”  
  
    和都短暂地分神了一下想象着规规矩矩穿着（说不定还镶嵌有蕾丝花边的）小裙子但一脸凶相的小夏洛克，一口清酒差点呛在喉咙里。  
  
    “想起来我还和双叶夫妇达成协议，如果夏洛克能用经文回答我的话，我有其实是他们夫妇买的健氏巧克力蛋糕***奖励。”波多野夫人津津有味地回忆道。  
  
    和都的眼睛睁得更大了，十分急切地想了解更多关于夏洛克的这一面，但当事人偏偏选择在这时候回到了桌子边，脸上带着标志性的变态笑，手里握着手机。  
  
    “千代田区那起连环杀人案又发现了新的碎尸。”她一边算是解释着一边收拾起大衣和斜挎包，“你们吃，我先走了。”  
  
    和都最后留恋地看了一眼她几乎没怎么碰过的鸡蛋盖饭，还是乖巧地跟着起身，向两人连连道歉后一边披上外衣一边小跑着去追已经跨出大门的侦探。  


 

 

  * **You are doomed, but just enough**
  * **你已在劫难逃，但你正合我意**



  
    和都终于忍不住在一个自认为完美的时刻问了夏洛克这个问题——脸朝下趴在床边，上气不接下气。和都指望她这时候大脑多少会因高潮的余韵雾蒙蒙一些，好让她想知道的一些太过私人的问题悄悄地溜出口中。  
  
    “喂，作为一个自诩理性的大侦探，夏洛克似乎对于宗教这样纯感性的领域格外感兴趣呢。”和都试探道，指尖有些歉意地安抚着她裸肩上几道新生的红痕，在上面用唇按上一个个吻做的创口贴。  
  
    夏洛克翻了个身面对她，眼神里少有地没了平日的攻击性，懒洋洋地拉过和都交换了一个甜腻（与和都胸口的巧克力酱绝对没有任何关系）的吻。只有在这样的时刻，猫一样慵懒的夏洛克像是个“正常”的女人，很温柔，很……开心。  
  
    “我确实不‘喜欢’宗教，教徒们对反科学的力量进行崇拜，哈。”她长长吐了一口气，“但，唔，这种行为本身，不管多不可理喻，大概是为数不多我被逼了解的人类行为了。”  
  
    和都困惑地眨了眨眼睛，这让侦探又忍不住凑过去吻了她，让医生好不容易平稳下来的呼吸重新急促了起来。  
  
    “让我想想怎么重新解释。”夏洛克利用她分神的一瞬间一个翻身骑上了她的腰，但从没断开这个吻。

 

 

 

  * **If death is the last appointment then we're all just sitting in the waiting room**
  * **若死亡是最后的约会，我们也不过都在等着它来临**



  
    “没事的，和都。”  
  
    夏洛克从来没想过她得怎么死。当然，以她那总是出言不逊又死不悔改（没有字面意思）的性子，得罪过不少黑白两道的权势，但这，好吧，这实在不是她预想到的场景。  
  
    也实在是她离死亡最近的一次。  
  
    她会开枪的！内心那个总是在关键时刻出来烦人的自省声音用超过50分贝的声音尖叫着。你是傻吗，用用你那该死的大脑啊！那个人什么时候靠谱过！什么时候没有办砸你交待给她哪怕最简单的事！  
  
    但生平第一次，侦探没有用理智思考。  
  
    她绽开一个最真挚的笑，挺身向黑洞洞的枪管和面无表情的人走去。

 

 

 

  * **I am just a human trying to avoid my certain doom**
  * **我也是普通人，挣扎着逃离命中注定**



  
    “神父，原谅我，因我有罪……”  
  
    细碎的英语伴着细碎的吻落在重新泛红的肌肤上，带着亲眼见证神迹的教徒般虔诚崇敬着这具身体。  
  
    “……我曾暴怒，因求而不得……”  
  
    天鹅般脖颈上一段时间前种下的殷红鲜花逐渐开了，柔软的舌头扫过带来的崭新触感令身下人蛇一般嘶嘶作响，撩拨着诱惑着人类摘取禁果。  
  
    不够，还不够。  
  
    “……我未恪守谦逊之美德，因淫欲焚身无法理智思考……”  
  
    纤长的手指重新滑下汗湿的小腹，精确地在一片更为黏滑的泥泞摁上让身下人好不容易放松了几分钟的身体重新紧绷的一点，用更热切的吻吞噬一切溜出嘴边的迷人声响。  
  
    不够，还不够。  
  
    “……我让贪欲蒙蔽双眼，着魔般想要占有从不属于我的人与物……”  
  
    “占有”是个很恰当的词，夏洛克在暂时放过已经布满斑驳淤青的肩颈，欣赏着和都因手指的入侵突然失焦的栗色双眼时这么思考着。她想要这样。占有橘和都的一切。努力思考明明那么显而易见的推理时紧拧的眉头。泡咖啡时不小心被溅起的水滴烫到时委屈地吮吸拇指。雷雨天明明闷热得不行却偏怕得一个劲往侦探的怀里拱。一切的一切。  
  
    当然，绝对包括目前正在发生的这个。  
  
    “……但我错了。”  
  
    夏洛克残酷地在和都即将坠落前的那一刻停下了一切动作，只是伸手按在和都小腹上阻止她进一步因突然的空虚不由自主的频频挺腰。她拨开因剧烈动作垂在额前，阻挡她好好欣赏这一刻的细碎刘海，舔了舔嘴唇，重新开口说话的同时攻势突然猛烈了起来。  
  
    “因为，只有将自己全身心奉献给所爱之物，你才真正拥有了他们。”  
  
    昏暗的灯光突然爆发出一千个太阳的亮度，把全世界染成了白色。  
  
    “夏洛克……”  
  
    断断续续的抽泣和呜咽让和都差点错过夏洛克终于换回日语俯身在耳边的呢喃。  
  
    “我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> *根据官方介绍，夏洛克是英国出生的日本人，原名双叶夏莉纱，Sara Shelly Futaba，从字面上理解名字应该是一个很常见的女孩英文名  
> **英文表达cross my heart and hope to die的意译，字面意思可联想到耶稣基督  
> ***ケンカフェ東京（Ken’s Cafe Tokyo）,算是个演员小彩蛋，竹内结子姐姐推荐过的店


End file.
